The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A search engine is an information retrieval system designed to help find information stored on a computer system. Search engines help to minimize the time required to find information and the amount of information that is checked. Data visualization concerns communicating information clearly and efficiently using statistical graphics, plots, and information graphics. Numerical data can be encoded using dots, lines, or bars, to visually communicate quantitative information.